


Fault

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Umbara arc. Cody receives a transmission.





	Fault

Cody was leaned over a holographic projection of the terrain when the comms channel designated for the 501st went off. He straightened up and walked over, activating the relay and frowned under his helmet at the Jedi whose form appeared in blue light. “General.”

“Commander,” Krell’s arms were all folded behind his back, and he looked severe. “Is Master Kenobi present?”

“He is out overseeing the movement of our heavy cannons, Sir. What can I do for you?”

Krell’s expressions did not change. “I’m afraid to report that the 501st legion was completely wiped out during our offensive, I need immediate reinforcements to my position. Beyond that, I witnessed Umbarans taking the weapons and armor or my troops and I believe they may be planning to disguise themselves as clones, per a transmission I received from the 212th.”

Cody’s heart clenched in his chest.  _Rex… no._  He tried to swallow the desert in his mouth but could not. He nodded, and it was training that kept his voice steady. “Very well General, thank you for the update, I will send a platoon out to meet you at the airbase the 501st captured. Have any survivors answer to my sergeant.”

“Good, I expect them shortly,” The Hologram cut out, but Cody remained in place for several long painful seconds. Finally he shook himself free of his fugue state and walked back to the holomap, calling up a line of communication to the men in the field.

“Waxer, I have a new assignment for you-”


End file.
